


I don't mind showing for you. I reveal everything for you. Just about anything for you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [24]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For Me, car breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: The everyday stuff with Babyboy is what excites me the most, so I have to write about it.
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Kudos: 2





	I don't mind showing for you. I reveal everything for you. Just about anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> The everyday stuff with Babyboy is what excites me the most, so I have to write about it.

I had the worst start to my day, and if it were up to me - I would have stayed in bed the whole day. I was running late and I had to stress about, I didn't have time for breakfast, and had to hastily gulp some coffee on the run, I stubbed my toe and spilled the whole damn thing on the carpet in the hall - not to mention I broke the mug! It was a beautiful mug Tim had given me. It was bright pink, and had my favourite poem by William Butler Yeats on it: 

**"Had I the heavens’ embroidered cloths,**  
**Enwrought with golden and silver light,**  
**The blue and the dim and the dark cloths**  
**Of night and light and the half light,**  
**I would spread the cloths under your feet:**  
**But I, being poor, have only my dreams;**  
**I have spread my dreams under your feet;**  
**Tread softly because you tread on my dreams"**

I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was that I loved about it. It was just something that spoke to me when I read it. And I loved that mug! I loved that Tim had made the effort to find a place where he could make one for me. And now I was on my hands and knees picking up the pieces of what used to be a whole mug, and of course I put my knee in the wettest mess - I swore out loud, and I could feel the panic creeping over me.

Tim walked up to me and put his hand on my back as he knelt down beside me.

"Take it easy, Amy."  
  
"My mug, Tim! I broke it!"

"It's alright, darling."

"And my damn pants are soaked in coffee!" I huffed and fell backwards, where I landed in another puddle of coffee. The realisation made me just stare blankly into the distance as I sat completely still.

Tim chuckled quietly, and I sighed out loud.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Amy," he said in a voice that wasn't completely honest.

"Hmm, sure you are..."

I put my hand on him and pressed my weight against him to leverage myself to standing. I didn't say anything, I just stayed there and stared at the mess. Tim turned around to me.

"I'll take care of this, and you can go and change pants."

I'm so stressed that I'm not even stressed.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

Changing out of my coffee stained pants while I walk to the laundry room to hang them up to dry before jogging up the stairs to get another pair. Rummaging around in the closet, I realised I hadn't done any laundry in weeks, and I had no clean pants to put on.

I was left standing there. My eyes darted across the joint closet space Tim and I shared. I spotted a pair of his sweats and snatched them and made my way down stairs. Tim was still on his hands and knees, rubbing the stain.

"Aaw, baby, I'm so sorry I'm making you do all this!"

"Yeah, I don't think is coming off..." he mumbled absently.  
  
"I'm ruining your house!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me and laughed softly, "No, I wouldn't put it like that."

I came up to him with his sweats in one hand, "Mind if I borrow these today?"

"No clean clothes again?" he quipped and bit back a grin.

"Not at this moment..." I half smiled back. "But I have the whole weekend off, and I was thinking I would do some laundry then."

Tim nodded, and I slipped on his sweatpants, then I stretched my arms over my head, causing my shirt to rise up, he noticed.

"Wait!" Walking on his knees over to me, he leaned in and pecked kisses on the skin of my stomach.

It made me giggle and I wrapped my arms around his head, then I ran my hand through his hair. Looking up at me, he smiled so lovely and gently and gave my stomach one last love bite before standing up, his body brushing against mine, making my shirt rise even further.

He towered over me by 10 inches, and when he dipped his head to kiss my lips I instinctively got on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. I loved our height difference, I loved him taking me in his arms, and when I got completely engulfed in him. I loved the feeling of serenity and the notion of being protected by him.

"I really have to run," I said against his lips.

"Yes, of course," Tim said softly while running his hands up and down my arms. "You remember I have that thing tonight, don't you?"

"Was that tonight?"

I had completely forgotten! Tim had a dinner tonight, and I couldn't go with him, because after my shift at the store, I had one at the bar, and wouldn't be home until after we closed up at 3 a.m. I had tried to get out of it since I wanted to go with Tim, but I couldn't get anyone to change shifts with me.

"I guess you'll have to survive without me at the dinner," I quipped.

Tim put his hand over his heart and made a little mock-dramatic face. It made me laugh.

"I'll see you later," I said. "I am _so_ late."

I stepped away from him and began searching for my car keys, they weren't in my bag or on the key rack, and they weren't in any of the drawers in the dresser.

"I can't believe it," I sighed in frustration. "I don't need this right now."

"Take the SUV," Tim offered.

"No..." I said absently as I dug around in my bag again.

"I can't believe your car is still running!" Tim quipped quietly. "It's just one sharp turn from breaking down completely."

"Hey, I love Stevie!" I said. "He's been with me longer than you."

Tim laughed, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."

I found the keys, and gave Tim a chaste kiss.

"I love you," I said as I was out the door.

"I love you." 

Following me out on the driveway, he waved, "Drive safe, I need you with me, you know."

I waved until the car disappeared around the corner, then I turned on the radio - the car was so old it didn't have a cd, but at least I had some awesome rock stations to choose from. Sighing to myself when I realised I had a combined work load of about 15 hours ahead of me.

The car made some uncharacteristic noises and jerked in a strange way, I got a unpleasant feeling in my stomach, but chose to ignore it by turning up the volume instead to try and drown out the sounds - I couldn't afford it breaking down on me.

*  
I had so much to do at the store, and the hours vanished in a snap - I was thankful for it. I just needed the day to end, so that I could start working at the bar, so that it would eventually get me home, and under the covers. I was kinda excited about working at the bar, though. It had been quite some time since last time.

*  
A guy - a few years older than me, was sitting by the bar and kept talking to me. The place was crowded because of the pay weekend, and I felt kinda bad for not being able to give him the attention he wanted from me. I knew he had a crush on me, I wasn't blind, I also wasn't interested, and I had tried telling him that since the first time he sat down, six months ago, really. He either didn't get it, or he didn't care.

I moved to pour a customer a beer, and another bartender accidentally bumped into me, and I soon had the whole beer soaking my front. I squealed quietly as it ran down my chest and stomach, but had no time to change, really, since people wanted their drinks. I had to shake it off, and I grabbed another glass, as I kept muttering internally. I figured I would change as soon as it slowed down, but it was like some weird twist of fate - I was barely allowed a bathroom break, and the beer on my shirt slowly dried.

*  
Shuffling the last people out of there, the bouncer closed and locked up. I glanced at the time beside the cash register - it was 3:15 a.m, and I had been on my feet for about 20 hours. I was tired, but also kinda elated. I had actually missed this. The rush, the customers, the music, the smell of beer and cigarettes, and the overall noise of people having a good time.

I poured myself a coke and sat down by a table by the bar. The busboy kept running about, collecting empty drinking glasses and ashtrays, and Tyler - my besto at work, put on some Aerosmith before sitting down with me.

"For you, Queen Amy," he sweetly declared.

I had worked with Tyler the longest, and he was the sweetest little gay boy I had ever met. He was older than me, but I still called him "my little boy" and he called me "Queen Amy."

Lighting himself a cigarette, he sat back.

"God, you look tired!"

I made a face in mock-offence before taking a gulp of coke. He didn't say it with anything but care. I appreciated him so much, he always told what was on his mind. 

"So, how do you think your main man did without you tonight?" he winked.

"Hopefully he had the time of his life and still have some energy left for some cuddles."

"With you? Of course he will!" Tyler assured.

*

It was 3:40 when I finally got in my car again. I still had on my work shirt and I reeked of stale beer and lucky strikes. My greatest wish right now was a shower. I turned on the ignition and headed home. Turning onto Burbank blvd, my car started to act up again and shut down everything for a blink of an eye, then turned back on again. Only to drive a few feet before coming to a halt with a jerk and then a loud bang. I just sat there, afraid to make a move and afraid the car would implode around me.

"Oh mother fucker!" I screamed. "Not now!"

I reacted fast, and fumbled for my bag for my phone to call Tim - I hoped he hadn't gone to bed yet. As I dialed I realised he had been out all night, and I silently wished I would be able to get a hold of him.  
He picked up after the second ring - he was always quick to answer when he saw it was me.

"Tim my car broke down!" I exclaimed as I got out of it.

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Yes. But my car isn't."

"Where are you?"

I moaned a little when he asked me that, I really had no clue. I had always been horrible with my sense of direction, and I wasn't really paying attention to the name of the streets or where I was. I was driving on autopilot - like I always did.

"Eerm, some back alley off state route 170, I think...right outside a construction site?"

"Did you call triple A?"

"No, I called you first. What, am I supposed to do that? How does that work? How much is that!?" I asked, my voice rising in crescendo for each question, and I suddenly felt the need to cry out of exhaustion and frustration. "Can you come and get me?"

"I can't drive, I've been drinking."

"But what am I going to do then!? Can I..."

Tim heard I was on the verge of breaking down, so he interrupted me, and calmingly said, "Just breathe, my love. It'll be ok. I'm gonna come and get you..."

"How will you do that, you have been drinking..." I said, before biting my lip, trying to compose myself so I wouldn't break down. But tears welled up and fell from my eyes. I wiped them away before they reached my cheeks. "I am so tired..." I whimpered.

"I know, Amy, but just take it easy. I'm gonna be there soon. I'm taking a taxi."

"Ok..." I whispered, my heart beating hard because of Tim and the way he always was there for me.

"I think I know where you are, just wait there and I'm gonna be there soon."

We hung up, and I got in the car again and locked the doors around me. Tim came and got me not long after that, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his taxi pull up next to me, and I opened the door and got out. He smiled a little when he saw my downhearted expression, and chuckled quietly as he opened both his arms. I didn't say anything as I fell into him and his great, big, warm bear hug. I exhaled and let him chase away all my stress and anxiety with him just being there.

"Poor baby," he lulled.

"What am I gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," he assured, taking out his phone from his pocket and dialing triple A with one hand without letting the other fall from me.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against him, I loved feeling the low resonance from his chest when he spoke. 

"They'll be here in about 15 minutes."

I nodded without opening my eyes, and Tim walked me to the taxi and opened the door.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait for them, and I figure it's nicer and warmer inside the car."

*

Triple A showed up, and seeing my car wasn't even insured, it would have cost me more to actually have it fixed than it would having it scrapped. So the girl took it with her right away, after I had collected my things from it. I wasn't prepared for this hasty goodbye, and I was actually sad when he disappeared from my view down the road.

"There goes Stevie..." I mumbled.

Tim pulled me closer to him, "He was a good little car," he said in a comforting tone.

I nodded, "Yes, he was..."

"Why did you name him Stevie?"

"After Steven Tyler. Because he felt as wild in the beginning as Steven had done in the 80's."

Tim smiled and opened the door for me once more, then sliding in next to me.

"The meter must be hundreds of dollars," I said in a discouraged tone. 

Tim laughed softly again, "So what if it is?"

"I'm bleeding you dry."

"Oh shhh now, my love," Tim assured and put his arm around my shoulder to pull me to him. "These things happen, and when they do - of course I'm gonna be here to help you."

I put my hand on his chest and rubbed in a circle.

"Did someone throw a beer at you tonight?" he asked and ran his fingers over my hair.

"What?"

"You smell of beer. More than usual," he quipped.

"Oh, yeah! I had forgotten about that...yeah, a got bumped by Dustin, and he made me spill all over myself..."

Tim chuckled softly.

"...and I didn't have time to change. We have been super swamped tonight. You know, with the pay weekend and all..."

"It's a good thing you're off for a few days now, huh?"

I nodded.

"How was your night, by the way?"

"Oh, you know," Tim said and shifted a little. "Same old. People were asking for you, though..."

I lifted my head off his chest, "They were?" I asked in genuine surprise.

"Yes." Tim's face lit up with pride. "I even had the feeling they would have prefered you over me."

Tim laughed and I felt it vibrate through him.

"Apparently you have made me more pleasant to be around, and when they saw you weren't with me, they wanted to know where you were."

"How nice of them." 

The taxi soon pulled up on the driveway.

"That'll be 72 dollars, sir," The cabbie announced.

Tim grinned at me, and pulled up four 20 dollar bills, "Keep it," he said.

"Thank you, sir."

I stepped out on one side, and Tim the other. I looked a little shamed face as the taxi drove away, and Tim came up to me.

"80 bucks to save me from myself..."

"Best spent 80 dollars!" Tim said.

We started walking towards the house. The sun started to rise behind us. It had been an eventful day.  
Tim unlocked the door and punched in the code for the alarm not to go off. I walked past him and sat down on the first step of the stairs. I was so tired, and all I wanted was to lie down and sleep, but I had to take a shower first. I could never go to sleep with the day still on me. I groaned silently as I heaved myself to standing.

"Go and take a shower, Amy, and I'm gonna make you something to eat."

"Thank you, baby!"

*  
I emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped on my head and one of Tim's hoodies. It reached well to my knees and it was so soft against my naked skin. I felt instantly better having the stress of the day down the drain. Literally.   
Tim had made me a grilled cheese sandwich and poured me a glass of ice tea, and he was sitting by the kitchen table.

"You're just the best man, Tim!"

He smiled and had a drink from his glass. I sat down and we talked about our day.

*  
"Let's go to bed," Tim said when I had finished eating.

Slipping out of my hoodie, I laid down, and Tim soon joined me under the covers. Spooning me so gently while pecking little kisses on my cheek, he whispered "Goodnight, my love." before making himself comfortable next to me.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I whispered. "And thanks for today."

*

I woke up about 3 p.m. I sensed Tim wasn't beside me any longer, and I turned around and stretched my body. Yawning loudly at the same time. I exhaled, my head was hurting and I felt sluggish and groggy.  
Burrowing myself down in the fluffy covers, I inhaled the pleasant smell of the linen and just lay there, slowly moving my foot over the soft fabric. The bed was the place Tim and I loved spending most of our time in, and those times where none of us worked, we could easily spend _days_ just lying there.

I heard Tim walking through the hall.

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Barely."

"I brought you some coffee."

Sitting down beside me, he handed me a mug.

"Thank you, baby," I said, propping myself up on one elbow.

I had a sip and my eyes fluttered close. It was the best cup of coffee I ever had!  
Tim petted over my hair and I had another sip. Handing him the mug, I sat up, the covers falling off me.

"How you feeling, love?" Tim asked and rubbed my arm.

"My head hurts, and I'm hungry."

"What do you say we go out for breakfast?" Tim glanced at his wristwatch, "Or a late lunch..." Giving me a little grin as he touched me.

My mind salivated as only _one_ place popped in my head: The Voice - A cozy little cafe where we had spent many hours and which had the best hangover food I had ever tasted. And an unlimited selection of coffee to boot. Not that I was hungover, but I felt like I was.

"It's the best thing you have said to me all day!" 

*  
A few days later Tim came up to me with an impish smile and the keys to his SUV in hand. 

"You're going somewhere, sweetie?" 

Kneeling down beside me as I was lying on the couch, he gently threw the key on my stomach without saying anything.  
I put away my book and scooped up the keys.

"Ok. You're throwing keys at me," I said, not really knowing what to believe.

"She's yours."

"She who?"

"The SUV."

My eyes grew large.

"Wait, what?!"

"You drive her more than I do anyway, you should absolutely have her."

I sat up.

"Tim...I don't...this is..."

Tim sat down beside me, and I fiddled with the key. I just now noticed the keychain he had put on it. I ran my thumb over the small metal tag before reading the inscription. Reading the first words made me tear up, and I when I said the words out loud, the tears fell down my cheeks.

**"And love is all that I need**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven"**

"Tim, this is our song!"

"I know, Amy."

"You put our song here!"

"I did."

I sniffled and threw myself around him, straddling his lap as I hugged him tight tight tight.

"I take it you're happy?" Tim quipped.

I nodded frantically.

"You're the most fantastic man. Thank you. I love you!"

I fell down on my butt beside him, still with my legs over his lap. Grinning like a mad man, hugging the key to my chest.

"It's a bit silly, but you know I love surprising you with things like that."

I reached out and touched his face. His beautiful, striking face. I could look at it forever.

"Wanna take her out for a spin?"

"'Her'," I beamed.

"Well, she's always been 'Miss Holiday' to me, but I guess you wanna change that now that she's yours."

"'Miss Holiday', I like that."


End file.
